Beast Buy
Beast Buy is a store which parodies Best Buy, the real-life electronics store. It is shown briefly in ''Zoës and Zeldas'''' and again in Downer Ending, in [[Season 1|'Season 1']].'' Physical Appearance It is based on the real-life electronics store. It is similar in design but the yellow tag logo reads "Beast Buy" instead of "Best Buy." The exterior of the building is dark blue with big windows, automatic doors, and brick siding. The interior has shelves with many pieces of media that can be purchased such as video games and movies. Background Season 1 In ''Zoës and Zeldas'', BoJack and his group attend A Roast of Gloria Steinem, where they ask each other if they're a "Zoë ''or ''Zelda," (a pair of twin sister characters with opposite personalities on Mr. Peanutbutter's 80s sitcom). When asked of Todd, BoJack remarks that Todd is neither, and disdainfully reminds Todd of his freeloading. Todd sadly agrees he is a failure, with no prospects, and mentions how he may never finish his rock opera. BoJack scoffs at the idea of him writing a rock opera but immediately regrets drawing attention to it. Back at BoJack's house, Todd performs his rock opera to the group. BoJack heavily criticizes Todd's work, and a dejected Todd gives up. In the following memoir interview session, Diane inquires about Todd and claims BoJack is harsh with Todd because BoJack is afraid of living alone if he loses Todd through Todd's own success. BoJack denies the claim and sets to help Todd with his rock opera to prove Diane wrong. BoJack gradually helps Todd clean up and refine his rock opera while improving their friendship in the meanwhile. The two go out to lunch, where Todd reveals how he became a screw-up due to an unhealthy obsession with video games, and how he now has gotten Princess Carolyn to invite a celebrated name in rock opera, Virgil Van Cleef, to attend his next rehearsal. Upon hearing Todd's rock opera, Virgil is delighted and invites Todd to debut his rock opera next month at a theater Virgil owns. BoJack is dismayed about Todd's sudden success but still shows support. He takes Todd to get snacks at a convenience store after hearing news that potential financiers were coming to see a rehearsal tomorrow, and it is at the store that Todd discovers Decapathon VII, the newest game in the video game series that ruined him in the past in the ten cents bin, after a woman standing behind him asks him to get a tape for her out of said bin. BoJack staunchly tells Todd not to relapse, but Todd buys and secretly plays the video game in an all-night binge. Todd ends up groggy the following morning and gives a shabby performance, disappointing Virgil and the financiers. BoJack consoles Todd and takes him home. It is shown that BoJack had not changed for the better by supporting Todd, as he purchased Decapathon VII from 'Beast Buy '''and placed it in the convenience store bargain bin. He had also paid off store clerks and Character Actress Margo Martindale to manipulate getting the game into Todd's hands, the entire time, in order to jeopardize his chances of ever having a successful career. Later, BoJack returns the game for a refund, although he mentions to the cashier that he lost the receipt. The cashier says he remembers seeing BoJack buy the game and therefore allows him to return it without a receipt. After Todd goes to bed, the receipt for BoJack's purchase of ''Decapathon VII ''is seen underneath the couch. In ''Downer Ending, BoJack visits Beast Buy to purchase several vacuum cleaners in an effort to procrastinate on writing his book. Trivia Category:Locations Category:Stores Category:Companies